Dragon
Baby Dragons Place a Life Machine on the side of a Dragon Egg, give it Redstone current on all three remaining sides, , place your item from the list below in the slot and press the GO button in the GUI to hatch the egg into your very own baby dragon! Drops - None: Albino Dragon. - Skull (x1) or Zombie Head (x1) or Bone (x20) or Rotten Flesh (x20) : Undead Dragon. - Wither Skeleton Skull (x1) : Wither Dragon. - Dragon's Breath (x30) : Ender Dragon. - Blaze Powder (x30) : Red (Fire) Dragon. - Eye of Ender (x64) : Eldritch DragonSPECIAL. - Block of Iron (x64) : Mechanical DragonSPECIAL. - Elytra (x1) : Flyer DragonSPECIAL. - Dragon Head (x3) : Cocoon DragonSUMMON. - Warrior's Heart (x1) : Battle DragonSPECIAL. Dragon Abilities Basic - Left clicking with nothing in hand will perform a bite attack . - Right clicking with nothing in hand will perform a breath attack (if there is one) . - Pressing Ctrl will make the Dragon run, filling the Speed Meter. - Pressing Spacebar will make dragon jump, or takeoff if the Speed Meter is full.Press it in - flight to gain altitude. - Pressing Shift will dismount you if you're on land and will make the dragon descend if it's flying. - When the Dragon dies (exept for the Cocoon Dragon) , it will give you the egg back. (don't worry if you die:every 20 Enderdragons, the egg will drop:like 1st - 21st...) . Bites and Breaths - Albino: Breath: spits a glob of saliva that slows opponents down.Bite: nothing special. - Undead: Breath: X.Bite: 50% chance of inflicting Poison II. - Wither: Breath: X.Bite: 25% chance of inflicting Wither II. - Ender: Breath: Ender Acid (does NOT leave puddles) .Bite: nothing special. - Red: Breath: Low damage, sets on Fire.Bite: nothing special. - Eldritch: Breath: creates a shockwawe of End Particles that randomly teleports enemies around.Bite: X.SPECIAL: is always flying/floating. - Mechanical: Breath: Medium damage, looks like Redstone.Bite: nothing special.SPECIAL: as long as you have Coal in your inventory, running will consume it and increase the Dragon's speed to 10x normal.Can smash trough Wood and Cobble while in this state. - Flyer: Breath: X.Bite: leeches off targets HP and heals both itself and the rider.SPECIAL: creates a wind shockwave tha knockbacks enemies during takeoff and landing.Most manouverable Dragon. - Cocoon: Breath: Dismounts you, kills itself while spawning the Warrior Dragon Boss.Bite: VERY LOW damage.SPECIAL: can't fly.Leaves a trail of Blinding smoke behind when moving. - Battle: Breath: creates sonic wawes from itsmouth as it roars, giving medium damage and high knockback to enemies.Bite: VERY HIGH damage.SUPER SPECIAL: when below 50% health, veins will appear on its body, his breath attack will also have a 25% chance of setting the enemies on fire and the Dragon itself will get faster at walking, running and flying. Cocoon Dragon, Warrior Dragon and Battle Dragon When trying to use the Cocoons breath attack, it will mold in its adult form:The Warrior Dragon.Killing it will give you the Egg back, alongside XP, Obsidian and the Warrior's Heart. The Warrior Dragon - It's HUGE, like 10 blocks long and 5 blocks tall. - Its stance is similar to Zinogre's stance from Monster Hunter (google a pic to see what I mean) . - Its head looks like a chinese dragon's head. - It has two big shoulder spikes. - Has a long neck and tail . - Its upper shell/scaly skin is dark navy blue, while its underside is of a lighter shade. - Has a club on its tail. - Has grey/black markings on its back, head, front legs and torso. - Uses the same Blinding smoke as the Cocoon Dragon, but can also fire streams of the stuff that will leave puddles. - Can stomp with its right arm causing a shockwave that does medium damage and paralizes you for a short time. - Can tailswipe to both sides, dealing minor damage and potent knockback. - Can swipe with its left arm, oing MASSIVE damage and minor nockback. - Can bite with his "first" head (more on that below) , causing medium damage and inflicting Slowness. - When brought to 25% heath, its eyes and symbols will turn a bright azure blue, its shoulder spikes will turn into smaller heads, reminiscent of the Cocoon's head, but with little mouths. - While in this state, all of its attacks will look like blue flame particles, and will set you on fire and inflict you with Weakness (the latter for a SHORT amount of time) . - Whil in this state, it will trade his bite attack for a new one:it stands up and smashes the ground like a Polar Bear, destroyng weak blocks and releasing HUGE amounts of that pesky Blinding smoke. - When killed will drop the Warrior's Heart. - When spawned, 75% health, 50% health, 25%health and when dieing, it will roar.Then screen shakes (like when there's an exposion) every time he roars. Category:Mob Category:Pamafa3